Hounds in the House
Hounds in the House is the third episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise Scooby and the gang go to an old house open for tours, but two devil hounds appear and attack everybody in the house. Can Scooby and the gang solve the mystery? Synopsis Mayor Cool enters the gang's clubhouse. He tells the gang that a really old house is open for tours, and because they solved the mystery of the giant dog, they get a free tour. Shaggy says it sounds cool Mayor Cool leaves. When he is driving away, he tells himself he's glad they wanted to do it. Nobody else would be able to solve the mystery. Mayor Cool drives off. Inside the clubhouse, Scooby and Shaggy are eating. They finish the snack and follow the gang to the van. They soon arrive at the old house. The tour guide tells everybody to follow her. The gang meets Jane, another person taking the tour. She is nice to the gang. The tour starts. The tour guide leads them to a room. She walks off to get something. Everybody hears the tour guide scream. Mr. Grumps says she shouldn't pretend to be scared. He and Jane walk off to find the tour guide. Suddenly, two devil hounds jump out of a room. They chase the gang all over the house. When they escape, the gang finds Grumps, Jane, and the tour guide tied up. After untying them, the tour continues. The guide shows them a room. There are all sorts of witchcraft stuff. A witch appears and warns them to leave. The witch vanishes. Everybody but the gang leaves. Fred says they should split up and look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are searching the witchcraft room. Scooby and Shaggy discover a book of spells. They laugh and say a few of the spells not knowing they actually work. They get to a spell that summons the devil hounds. Shaggy says it. "The devil hounds howl. The witch says 'I say'. Then from a portal of grey comes the devil hounds!" Scooby and Shaggy laugh. They turn around and see a grey portal. The devil hounds jump out of it and chase Scooby and Shaggy away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the bedroom. They find a camera. Velma puts it in her pocket. They go to open the door, but it's locked. The witch's laugh echoes through the room. Fred opens a window, and the three of them jump out. In the witchcraft room, the hounds are chasing Scooby and Shaggy around. Shaggy tells Scooby to keep them busy. He hides under the table with a spell book. He flips through the pages until he finds it. "Go back silly dogs! Go play in the fog!" After Shaggy says the magic words, the portal opens, sucking the hounds back in. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are outside of the house. They try to open the door, but it won't budge. Fred, Daphne, and Velma grab a log, and smash the door down. Inside the house, they see Scooby and Shaggy. Shaggy explains what happened. Fred says they should split up again. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues in the witchcraft room. They decide to play around with magic wands. Shaggy points his wand at Scooby and says "abracadabra!" Scooby vanishes. Shaggy does it again. Scooby appears. Shaggy says the magic works, and he and Scooby make a run for it. In the weapon room, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. Velma finds a sheet of paper and says she's solved the mystery. Fred says they just need Scooby and Shaggy to set a trap. The devil hounds appear and chase Fred, Daphne, and Velma into the witchcraft room. Inside the room, the hounds are gone. Once the gang has found each other, Fred explains the trap. Scooby and Shaggy say they won't be live bait, even for a Scooby Snack. Fred offers them a book of spells. Shaggy says he will do it, but Scooby still won't. Fred offers Scooby a book of spells and Scooby Snacks. Scooby can't say no. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the devil hounds. Daphne runs in dressed as a devil hound. The devil hounds run away. Scooby and Shaggy lure them into Fred's trap. The devil hound is caught. Sheriff Max arrives. The devil hounds try to get free. Fred takes off their masks. They are the witch and Mr. Grump. Velma unmasks the witch. It is Jane. Jane and Mr. Grump wanted to scare everybody away, so that they would have enough time to smuggle computers into Asia. Sheriff Max takes them away. On the way to the clubhouse, Shaggy says the witch never scared him. Scooby scares him in the witch costume. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Devil Hounds *Witch Suspects Culprits Locations *Clubhouse *House **Witchcraft Room **Bedroom **Weapon Room Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff